


Day 25: Baby It's Cold Outside

by MoMoMomma



Series: 25 Drabbles of Christmas [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Rafael McCall, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Stay the night with me.”</p>
<p>“I think you misunderstand what this is.” Raf slid his shirt over his shoulders and started doing up the buttons, looking over to where Stiles was pouting at him from under the covers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 25: Baby It's Cold Outside

“Stay the night with me.”

“I think you misunderstand what this is.” Raf slid his shirt over his shoulders and started doing up the buttons, looking over to where Stiles was pouting at him from under the covers.

The kid still had red splotches on his chest from exertion, neck marked up from Raf’s teeth and while he looked good enough for another round, that would break most of the rules. Raf didn’t have much problem fucking underage kids, especially when they were as slutty for his cock as Stiles was, but relationships were a whole different ballgame.

He couldn’t make it work with a grown woman. How the hell would he manage a teenage boy?

“There’s literally a snow warning in effect.” Stiles snapped, crossing his arms over his chest and petulantly staring out the window. “You’re only supposed to be on the roads if necessary.”

“And this is necessary.” Raf ignored the continued protests, speaking over Stiles’ words. “I don't stay the night, Stiles. One; if you cuddle me and I get hot I’ll literally toss you on your ass out of bed. And two; how do you think your dad would like walking in on his son sleeping in bed with a grown man?”

Raf looked around the room, from the open condom wrappers on the bedside table to the scattered clothing to the lamp they’d knocked over in their frenzy to get hands on bare skin.

“Doubt he’d see all this and think it was innocent.”

“Dad’s at the station all night in case people get stuck.” Stiles reached over to tap on his phone screen, jaw clenched in determination. “He won’t be home and it’s not safe to go out.”

Raf felt something loosen in his chest at just how determined Stiles seemed to make him stay. It was...nice to be pursued. A change to be sure.

But that wasn’t how they worked.

“And then what?” He crossed his arms, deliberately trying to piss Stiles off.

He’d made one person fall out of love with him. Couldn’t be so hard to do it again.

“I dunno,” Stiles picked at the blanket, body curling inwards. “Maybe we fuck again?”

“Then you make me breakfast and suddenly we’re dating?” Raf shook his head. “Not my thing. Stiles, this is a fling. You know that.”

“Whatever.” Stiles seemed to deflate suddenly, tossing himself flat onto his side and burying his face in the pillow. “Then just go.”

Raf made it to the front door before his conscious caught up with him and practically sucker punched him.

He had a gorgeous boy begging him to stay. On a night where the chances of getting caught were almost nonexistent. And he was going to walk away like a jackass.

Looking up at the ceiling and huffing out a breath, Raf scrubbed a hand over his jaw. Relationships weren’t his thing, never had been. But he and Stiles had been fucking around for almost six months now, longer than anything he’d had since Melissa. He couldn’t deny he liked the kid and that Stiles was the type of person he’d consider being with if he could.

But crossing that line meant opening himself up to the possibility of Stiles up and deciding one day that older guys were nice fun but not marriage material.

Could he really….

Stiles roused when Raf quietly slid the door open, turning to face him as he stripped and slid into the bed.

“What.”

“It’s cold out there.”

A slow smile made Raf’s heart clench in his chest and he huffed as he flopped onto his back, kicking Stiles’ feet away when they slid closer.

“I mean it. Don’t cuddle me.”

“Whatever you say.”

When Raf woke the next morning--with Stiles playing octopus against his side--he thought maybe he could get used to this. If only for as long as Stiles would allow it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://momomomma2.tumblr.com)!


End file.
